


Talk Dirty(ish) To Me

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Early Relationship, Jukebox Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: It occurs to Patrick that he is not particularly vocal in bed. He moans and grunts and whimpers—which seems to delight David to no end—but he’s never really talked to David while they’re in bed. Other than maybe a whispered “please”.Maybe...maybe that’s something David would like. Patrick certainly likes it when David’s sex-husked voice rumbles in his ear.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Talk Dirty(ish) To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Thanks to Januarium for another excellent prompt! _Patrick practices dirty talk out loud to get comfortable saying things in front of David._

Patrick looks at his reflection in the mirror. He is happy. He’s so happy. And he looks it. Ray is out tonight and David is coming over and they’re going to have  _ sex _ and it’s going to be amazing. They’ve only done it a handful of times so far, but each time has been better than the last, which is saying something because that first time had been  _ life changing. _

A frisson of nerves runs up his spine. Has the sex been life changing for David? He hasn’t complained, but he’s also a lot more experienced than Patrick. Is Patrick doing everything he can to make sure David is getting the most from their fledgling sex life?

He thinks back to things David has done for him. They haven’t actually  _ “fucked” _ yet, but David has already chastised him about that. “Just because there’s no penetration doesn’t mean it’s not sex, Patrick. Fucking is just two bodies making each other feel good.”

It’s been harder than Patrick ever imagined, letting go of his old definitions and thoughts about sex. He considers himself pretty vanilla, and if he’s vanilla, David is some kind of decadent chocolate caramel confection with spiked whipped cream and sprinkles and lots and lots of sparklers on top.

David talks Patrick through things, whispering filthy words in his ear, encouraging, pleading, and that one time,  _ begging.  _ Which...yes. That was very,  _ very  _ nice.

It occurs to Patrick that he is not particularly vocal in bed. He moans and grunts and whimpers—which seems to delight David to no end—but he’s never really  _ talked  _ to David while they’re in bed. Other than maybe a whispered  _ “please”. _

Maybe...maybe that’s something David would like. Patrick certainly likes it when David’s sex-husked voice rumbles in his ear, “God, I wanna choke on your cock, Patrick. You want that? Your cock all hot and hard in my throat, me swallowing you down until you come so hard your forget your fucking name?”

All Patrick could do was nod his head and utter one of his pitiful “please”s.

He stares hard at his reflection. The thing is, he doesn’t look like the kind of guy who’s good at talking dirty. Because he’s not. Because he can count on one hand the number of times he’s uttered the word  _ “fuck _ ” in the last year on one hand. But David seems to like it and Patrick wants to give David things he likes. 

He squares his shoulders. “I wanna suck your cock,” he says to his reflection. His cheeks instantly flush pink. He feels ridiculous. But then he thinks of David saying those words. David who is sometimes ridiculous and always anxious, but who manages to utter dirty words in Patrick’s ear without falling apart.

So he tries again. “I’m gonna fuck you, David,” he whispers. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna put my f-fat cock in your...your tight ass. And I’m gonna fuck you.”

He covers his mouth with his hands and shakes his head. This is ridiculous. He’s ridiculous. He hears the quiet cough of someone clearing their throat behind him and he gasps, turning to see David lounging in the bathroom doorway.

“David! Jesus!”

David grimaces apologetically. “I knocked for like, five minutes. And I texted and called but you didn’t answer,” he says, taking a cautious step toward Patrick. “The door was open, so…”

Patrick puts a hand to his thundering heart. He can feel his face burning with shame at what David obviously overheard. “You scared the dickens out of me!” He instantly regrets repeating the phrase his mom always uttered whenever she was startled. A Cheshire-like smile begins to spread across David’s face and he takes another step into the bathroom, shimmying his shoulders in that way he does that is both hilarious and devastatingly sexy all at once. 

“The dickens, huh?” he teases, hands fluttering to a stop on Patrick’s shoulders. “Such language. I should wash your mouth out with soap.”

“Shut up,” Patrick grumbles, trying to keep the pout on his face but failing miserably as David presses him back against the sink. 

“Mmm. Only if you promise to tell me more about your fat cock and my tight ass. I was enjoying that.” David leans in and brushes his lips over Patrick’s, the barest hint of skin against sensitive skin. “Come on, Baby. Talk dirty to me.”

Somehow, it’s easier with David here, less humiliating when he’s not staring down his own reflection in the mirror. He inhales a steadying breath, wraps his arms around David’s waist and pulls him close, whispering in his ear. “I want...I want to fuck you, David. I want to...to put my tongue inside you, taste you, a-and get you open and...and…”

“Fuck...get me open and  _ dripping  _ for you Patrick,” David whimpers against his neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, open and dripping, and then I wanna slide my cock inside you and fuck you so good, David. A-and you’re...you’re gonna take it, aren’t you?”

“Mmm. Yeah, baby. I’m gonna take your cock. You gonna fuck me deep, Patrick?”

“Uh huh.”

“And hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, Patrick. I want that.”

David shifts his stance, pressing the hard line of his  _ very _ interested erection against Patrick’s hip. Patrick makes a wanton, keening sound in the back of his throat. He can’t think of any more words, his brain going all staticky and fuzzy whenever he’s this close to David.

David seems to understand, so he presses a kiss to Patrick’s neck and takes him by the hand, leading him down the hall to Patrick’s bedroom. Where he helps Patrick put action to the words he’d spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 mins. No editing. Oodles of errors I’m sure. After traumatizing everyone with my BBQ AU I felt I needed to put a little smut out into the world to even the scales.
> 
> Love to hear from you! Comment/kudos are my pride and joy. I’m on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
